familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Langham, Essex
Langham is a small village in the north east of Essex, England. History There is little evidence of pre Roman occupation of what is now Langham but the Romans built a villa at the north end of the village close to the River Stour and the Roman Road from Colchester into Suffolk also ran to the east of the village and so there was probably Roman activity in the area of the village. The Anglo-Saxons later established a settlement which was possibly called Laingaham, the spelling in the Domesday Book. The Domesday Book shows a small agricultural community with the manor held by Walter Tirel, the man who was accused of shooting William Rufus while hunting for deer in the New Forest. Langham, like most of the villages along the Stour Valley, was primarily agricultural until the 20th century, with a few large farms and many small holdings. Like the other villages it enjoyed a period of prosperity due to the cloth trade, which started at the end of the 14th century and lasted until the 17th century. The church of St Mary the Virgin dates from the 12th century. Up to the start of the 20th century Langham would have been a reasonably self-contained community and everyday items could have been bought at the village stores or from the variety of shops in Dedham. However, the Essex Great Road from London to Norwich via Colchester, later known as the A12, ran up its east side and after the growth of the coaching routes in the 18th century it would have been possible to go to Colchester, Ipswich or even London. During WW2 a large airbase (called RAF Boxted) was built on land to the south of the main village area. Although much of the airfield has since reverted to agriculture some features and memorials remain.http://www.langham.org.uk/HistoryIndex/Airfield/Airfield.htm Schools There are 2 schools in Langham village, Langham Primary School. It has roughly 80-90 pupils in. Langham Primary School has been known for its outstanding SAT results recently. In 2009 Langham Primary had the 4th best SAT results in Essex. All 14 year 6 pupils achieved level 4 or higher results on maths, English and science. Ramsden Hall School - Langham is one of the two sites of the Ramsden Hall School. Ramsden Hall Langham offer learning opportunities to pupils via the school day and also in the residential. The Schools caters for 45 male pupils with full educational statements for Behavioural Social and Emotional difficulties. The majority of the pupils come from Essex and the school is an Essex Maintained Community Special School. Pupils are supported and encouraged to become successful learners, confident individuals, responsible citizens and effective contributors, facilitated by inspiring teaching, positive relationships with adults, a dynamic and responsive curriculum throughout underpinned by high expectations and understanding. In a recent joint OFSTED report the school was judged to be Good with Outstanding features.http://www.ofsted.gov.uk/inspection-reports/find-inspection-report/provider/ELS/115449 The Schools contact details are: Ramsden Hall School, School Road, Langham, Colchester, Essex CO4 5PA Telephone : 01206 271571 http://www.education.gov.uk/edubase/establishment/summary.xhtml?urn=115449 School website is http://www.ramsdenlangham.co.uk http://www.ramsdenlangham.co.uk External links * Village website * Primary School website * Ramsden Hall School (Langham) website *Boxted airfield External links Category:Villages in Essex Category:Colchester